Daigotsu Sahara
Sahara was a ronin who joined the Spider Clan as Daigotsu Sahara. He was known as Suzume Sahara during his time as infiltrator in the Sparrow Clan. Ronin Born a ronin, Sahara became a mercenary, specialized in protection of common folk and villages. He had been hired by the villagers of Juujiro Mura to defend the people from the attacks of bandits that plagued this region. When the attack came he kept his word and rushed against impossible odds. A new wave of samurai appeared flanking the bandits, easily defeating them. Its leader, Gyoken, offered Sahara to serve under his command. Great Clans, pp. 261-262 Spider Clan Sahara joined the Spider Clan thinking they were the guardians of the people. Daigotsu Sahara (Honor's Veil flavor) By the time he learned the truth, it was too late to escape; the Spider were everything he hated, but Sahara had already sworn his oath of fealty. Great Clans, p. 271 Daigotsu's Army Sahara was appointed as shireikan of the Daigotsu's Army. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 25 He was protected from the Taint by his patron the Shadow Dragon. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 27 Winter Court of Iweko I During the first Winter Court in the reign of Iweko I, Sahara was present posing as a ronin in the service of the Sparrow Clan. When the news of the destruction of the Northern Towers of Flame reached the court, he stepped forward offering a haiku in the memory of the slain. As he withdrew, he bowed to all on the dais, but it was noted by Yoritomo Yashinko that he showed more respect to the Imperial Advisor than to the Voice of the Empress, raising some suspicions in her mind of Sahara's true nature. The War of Dark Fire, part 1, by Shawn Carman The War of Dark Fire I Discussion After receiving news of the destruction of the High House of Light, and following Akodo Setai's steps, Sahara presented a jade figurine as a gift to the Empress. The figurine, which was carved in the form of a sparrow in flight, was a gift form a Togashi monk to the Sparrow Clan Champion some years ago. The War of Dark Fire, part 2, by Shawn Carman Oath to the Sparrow For his actions at the first winter court of Empress Iweko, he was granted fealty with the Sparrow Clan, Questions of Loyalty, by Nancy Sauer as Suzume Sahara. Great Clans, p. 270 He would struggle greatly to balance both of his oaths, and to fulfill his obligations to both the Spider and the Sparrow. Goddesses, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Emerald Championship Under the guise of Suzume Sahara he earned entry to the tournament to appoint new Emerald Magistrates, which he won. Afterwards he served under the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen, but also helped to further the Spider's goals. When Daigotsu Gahseng, disguised as a ronin, needed his background checked to join the Empress' Guard, it was Sahara who cleared him. Scenes from the Empire, Part 22, by Nancy Sauer, Yoon Ha Lee and Robert Denton Destroyer War In 1173 during the siege of Kyuden Ashinagabachi he defended the stronghold against the Destroyers as Suzume Sahara of the Sparrow Clan. There he fought alongside Shiba Ikuko, who had become his friend. He witnessed Moshi Awako and other Mantis shugenja unleash some powerful magic on the invaders and see the Thunder Dragon. The divine creature looked at Sahara, revealed that it knew about his true allegiance and asked if he was worthy. Thereupon, Sahara stormed with Ikuko onto the battlefield, where he fought, but it was the Thunder Dragon's question occupied that his mind. Fu Leng confronts Kali-Ma Later during the battle, the Destroyers broke the lines and marched west, as if they had been summoned. Sahara knew that Fu Leng had became divine again after the Black Scroll Essence of Destruction was opened, and that Kali-Ma would confront the Nith Kami. The beasts were marching toward the battle of his master, and Sahara abandoned the Mantis castle and chased the demons. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Samurai of Note Empress' Guard Once the Destroyer War had ended and the Spider were granted status as a Great Clan by Iweko, Sahara replaced Daigotsu Gahseng as a member of the Empress' Guard. His fellow clansman was found Tainted and sent off to the Colonies in the ruined Ivory Kingdoms as per the Empress' decree. Council of the Spider In 1174 Empress Iweko I appointed Sahara as a member of the Council of the Spider that ruled the clan until Daigotsu Kanpeki became of age. In 1186 Kanpeki was confirmed as the Spider Clan Champion. Among Sparrows, by Seth Mason Sensei Sahara as sensei passed his knowledge to the next generations. Sahara Sensei (Twenty Festivals Title) See also * Suzume Sahara/Meta External Links * Daigotsu Sahara (Honor's Veil) * Daigotsu Sahara Exp (The Dead of Winter) * Sahara Sensei (Twenty Festivals) Sahara Suzume Sahara Category:Spider Clan Leaders